supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Froakie
Froakie is a Water-type Pokemon. Froakie is the starter Water type Pokemon for the Kalos region in Pokemon X and Y. If Froakie is chosen, Legendary Pokemon Moltres will be battled. It evolves to Frogadier once you reach Level 16, and then into Greninja once you reach level 36. BATC and IndyCar history .]]Froakie plays for the Dutch team in the 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016 and 2017 seasons. Due to the retirement of Dario Franchitti the previous year, Multiple Froakies were seen at the 2014 Grand Prix of St Petersburg. After the race, Froakie called third-placed Yoshi of the Germany national IndyCar team "weakness". Froakie failed to qualify for the Tam hoy esarn Choot Tee 3 and 4. Froakie was part of the Netherlands team that failed to qualify for Fak wai nai paen din after a playoff loss to Hungary. Froakie would have qualified for the CD had there been Takkatan Chonlada. Along with Gallade, Emmitt Smith, Ueli Kestenholz, Hydreigon, Galvantula and Charlie Kimball, Froakie was one of the CD's shockest failures to qualify. It qualified for the 20 Years of Grammy Gold special album and the Pleng kro yung yoo nai jai album. Froakie qualified for Lhao soo larn fun for Netherlands; since all of them involve Takkatan Chonlada. Froakie will likely qualify again for a Thai special album in 2017 due to Pee Saderd's move from Thailand to Russia to increase the Netherlands' chances of qualifying for a Thai special album. He automatically qualified for the album for the Netherlands. In 2015, Froakie was called up again for the Netherlands national IndyCar team. Froakie appeared in every 2015 IndyCar race to date due to the 2015 Brasília cancellation that was supposed to be held on March 8. BATC had to move the March 8 task from Brazil to "a farther time zone". Froakie wasn't seen in that record-breaking Auto Club Speedway race 2015 MAVTV 500 which saw Froslass and Sylveon end up last. Multiple Froakies returned to the NASCAR race on July 4, which was the day before Japan played the USA in the World Cup final. Froakie shocked Froslass in qualification for the Sonoma race, in which Froslass isn't very effective against due to it being Ice type. Froakie will return to the 2016 season after a year absence. It was selected to be on the Netherlands national IndyCar team's squad. They will be wildcard entrants for all of the 16 races on the 2016 schedule due to the Netherlands national football team failing to qualify for Euro 2016. It made tremendous success in Paula Deen vs. Carson Kressley and Rico Rodriguez vs. Jaleel White, making the quarterfinals but losing to defending men's singles champion from the AFC vs. NFC episode, to Honduras' captain Hélio Castroneves. Froakie is scheduled to be with the Netherlands for the 2017 and 2018 seasons after a contract at the 2015 Race of the Stars. Celebrity Family Feud Froakie made the quarterfinals in Paula Deen vs. Carson Kressley and Rico Rodriguez vs. Jaleel White losing to Hélio Castroneves in two sets. Froakie was one of the three Dutchmen to advance from the third round. Quotes *"There should be only three Penske drivers in the 2016 IndyCar season, Montoya, Power and Pagenaud. No Helio Castroneves, Froslass!" *"I used Bubble! It's not very effective on Ecuador's Dialga!" Trivia *Along with Chespin and Fennekin, Froakie is one of the Pokemon you can choose once the player starts their adventure in Pokémon X and Y. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon characters Category:Pokemon universe Category:Water typed Pokemon Category:Starter Pokemon